


【HP/DM】Paper Love

by Butterberg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterberg/pseuds/Butterberg





	【HP/DM】Paper Love

  
　　  
　　收音机里的音乐断断续续，德拉科想这地方信号的确不好，荒郊野外连个加油站都很难看到。他心情烦躁却不知道这情绪究竟来自何处，也许是这辆麻瓜汽车和望不到边际的地平线，也许是来自他身上的白色雪纺裙。  
　　  
　　他取出哈利塞在前座的香烟盒，点燃时尼古丁混杂在烟雾里一起被他吸入身体里，他抑制不住地咳嗽，深呼吸，却又因为得不到新鲜空气而只能捂住口鼻。他转过身问哈利能不能打开车窗，哈利用余光撇了他一眼，像是在责怪他不应该在行驶的密闭空间里抽烟。  
　　  
　　伴随着新鲜空气一起涌入的还有裹杂着雨水的冷气团，德拉科眯起眼，拉紧了身上的皮夹外套。点燃的香烟像是这茫茫一片灰色荒原里唯一的光源，其实他还不太会抽烟，但也许这的确能成为一个让他释放压力的工具。  
　　  
　　他不知道哈利从他转过头的开始视线就从未从他的身上移开过，迷恋的目光会流连于他的及肩的柔顺金发，捏住香烟的细长手指，满含悲伤的灰蓝色眼睛。心不在焉地驾驶着前行的汽车，身旁做着昔日的仇人，漫无目的的旅行，这不是哈利理想中的生活。  
　　  
　　德拉科关上车窗的同时也让还在不停发出杂音的收音机也停了下来，他想他厌恶寂静，绝不会是这一刻。他将自己的身体蜷缩在副驾驶座上，阖上双眼，往事的一幕幕却像旧式放映机展现的胶片电影一般在他的眼前飘过。  
　　  
　　十一岁生日时卢修斯送给他的霍格沃茨火车模型还在他马尔福庄园的房间里永不停歇地行驶着，他离开时那杯喝了一半的焦糖摩尔还往外冒着热气，沉重的房门关闭的声音让他浑身不自在，他只能加紧脚步跑下楼梯——  
　　  
　　“你还好吗，德拉科？”哈利的手搭上了他的肩，德拉科才回过了神，也许这时候他应该露出一个不合时宜的笑容才能让对方信服他的状态还不赖，他却做不到。他张了张口，吐出的每一个字节却都沙哑又无力。  
　　  
　　他听见哈利问他是不是生了病，他摇头。哈利问他是不是晕车，他摇头。哈利把车停在了路边，凑近他的耳畔，他能感觉到呼出的热气掠过他最为敏感的肌肤，德拉科只是不自觉地眨了眨眼想要避开和哈利的身体接触。  
　　  
　　他的手捏紧了裙摆，柔软轻薄的布料嵌入他的肌肤，他呼吸时来自哈利的古龙水气息却更让他慌神。他能看清哈利那双有着致命吸引力的墨绿色眼睛，能感知到哈利靠近时柔软的黑发，他听见他对自己说“我想你需要好好休息，别担心，我会处理好一切”。  
　　  
　　德拉科眼眶有些发热，他点头，强忍住泛热的眼眶，无论何时何地泪水永远不应该成为博取同情的道具。他不明白为什么哈利怀里揣着复杂心绪，却能够安之若素，装出高高兴兴的样子，把何种事物都打点好，这不是件容易的事。  
　　  
　　汽车继续向前行驶着，哈利又打开了收音机。他听见舒缓的音乐像是流水般从他身侧流走，紧绷的神经也慢慢放松，逐渐暗淡的天色也让他融入夜色中。他能听见哈利平稳的呼吸声，来自自己的心跳，这是一个好的开始。  
　　  
　　他们停在了四十公里外的加油站处，在哈利下车去为自己买口香糖时德拉科坐在副驾驶座上。年轻收银员的视线却像是注意到了他，万幸哈利的皮夹能够让他不至于完全将自己暴露。他想将自己藏匿于狭小空间的暗处，却又总发现无路可逃。  
　　  
　　哈利拉开了车门，把瓶装水递到他的手里。趁着德拉科还在发懵，他俯下身在他的额头上留下一个吻，又趁着雨水飘进车里前匆匆关上了车门。这像是情侣的交往方式，德拉科却不乐意让哈利发现他享受于此。  
　　  
　　哈利坐回驾驶座时德拉科主动和他搭话，话题听上去都是些无关紧要的小事。他只是想更多了解自己身旁的这个男人，比如他为什么换了副眼镜，他用了什么牌子的古龙水，他喜欢喝咖啡吗，最后一个，为什么让他选择了这条白色的雪纺裙穿上出了门。  
　　  
　　出门前站在镜子前时他询问自己是否只是为了取悦哈利，才会听从他的安排在旅行时换上裙装。他还记得哈利寄给他的信里只是那么轻描淡写地提了一句，他却把这当成了必要事项。他曾经无比厌恶任何为了讨好哈利去完成任务，时间的流逝却让他开始畏惧失去，就算他总说着“这是最后一次”，他仍旧会不厌其烦地满足哈利的要求，就好像他知道哈利永远不会抛弃他那样。  
　　  
　　哈利让他去后座上休息会儿，德拉科没有多加拒绝。他脱下了鞋袜，把哈利的旧夹克当作御寒的遮盖物，迷迷糊糊地将身体蜷缩在黑色座椅里，让黑暗的气氛将自己包围，享受着难得的平静。  
　　  
　　“你想听个睡前故事吗，德拉科？”哈利将唱片换成了更为舒缓的轻音乐，他希望德拉科能好好休息，他明白经历了一系列挫折之后金发男人给自己制造了怎样的伪装面具，“我想我们还需要好一会儿才能路过一个汽车旅馆。”  
　　  
　　“……当然可以。”  
　　  
　　“我在斯堪的纳维亚小镇旅游时遇到了一个澳大利亚的男人，他在广场上踢着石子，呆坐一会儿，又挤出一个笑容。他说他从黄金海岸远道而来，来到这个著名的潜水之地，这是他妻子的主意，但她却已经不在他身边了，”哈利顿了顿，他透过后视镜看到了躺在后座上打盹的德拉科，“他说他在昂贵的酒店里，第一次听到了寂静，那是她妻子离开的脚步声。”  
　　  
　　“又一个平凡无趣的故事。”德拉科闭上了眼，裙摆顺着他的腰腹处向下，细长的双腿在黑色座椅上显得苍白，他的视线向上移去，他第一次发现他的嘴唇也毫无血色。哈利的心随之而揪紧，他想要张口让德拉科别睡去，却看着他平稳的呼吸浅入浅出都无法开口。  
　　  
　　不知道过去了多久，哈利看见了霓虹灯的招牌，已经熄灭了几个字母的招牌却也暗示着哈利别无选择。他下了车，打开了后座的车门，他晃了晃德拉科的肩膀，看着金发男人迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。  
　　  
　　德拉科花了一点时间来让自己恢复状态，却在哈利能够反应过来前拉住了哈利的领带，他吻上了他的嘴唇。起初的接吻没有情欲意味，单纯的亲密接触，但这个吻逐渐变得深入，也许是从哈利试探性地用舌头舔舐着德拉科的下唇开始的，他打开了他紧绷的嘴唇，吮吸着他的下唇，咬破的皮肤渗出的血丝让他们彼此的嘴唇里都充满了血腥味。  
　　  
　　分开时没有人的呼吸还能回归平稳，哈利注意到德拉科的双腿折叠在后座上，白色裙摆滑刀了腰腹处。他看得到他的大腿根部，更明白是突如其来的冷空气让他有些发抖，想要寻求一切能够获得的热源。  
　　  
　　哈利重新回到车里，关上了车门。  
　　  
　　德拉科直起身，为哈利留出足够的空间，再将哈利的夹克丢向了前座。一片黑暗中他分不太清，双手顺着摸了好一会儿才确定了哈利下裤的拉链，他拉下拉链，又胡乱地扯下了哈利的内裤，取出了哈利还没有任何欲望的性器。  
　　  
　　他俯下身，含住了哈利的性器。一个单纯的口交，只是为了引起哈利的情欲，他用自己温热的口腔来挑起欲火，舌尖在他的敏感处不停打转，他还试图让性器再进入他喉咙的深处。他一向厌恶深喉，那总让他在哈利释放的瞬间被迫脱下所有液体。  
　　  
　　哈利的手指插入了他的金发，却又巧妙地将德拉科控制在自己的掌控之中。他听见德拉科呼吸不畅时从唇边溢出的呻吟，他把手固定在他的颈后。  
　　  
　　一个简单的口交终以哈利将所有的精液射在了德拉科口中结束，金发男人没来得及拒绝，腥臊的液体就进入了他的身体。他反射性地干呕，只加剧了他的反胃。他趴在后座椅上，双手抓住了哈利已经褶皱的白色衬衫，调节着不稳的呼吸节奏。  
　　  
　　哈利捧起他的面颊，细密亲吻着他的皮肤，那些委屈渗出的眼泪总是参杂着最复杂的情感。他喜欢拥有掌控的诠释和地位，就好像他明白德拉科不愿意下车的原因只是害怕被人发现他身着女装的事实。  
　　  
　　白色的裙摆已经没多少蔽体的作用，哈利强迫德拉科将它们掀到了大腿根部，他能够隐隐约约看到他不着丝缕的下身。德拉科低声用恶劣的语言骂着哈利，双腿敞开在哈利面前让他感到羞耻，而对接下来将会发生一切的未知恐惧也让他浑身发抖。  
　　  
　　汽车后座的狭小空间不允许他继续后退躲到任何哈利视线无法触及的黑色区域，哈利没费多少力气就揽住了他的腰，强迫他坐到了自己的大腿上。随着德拉科失控地松开双手，白色裙摆遮住了他骑乘时逐渐发硬的性器。  
　　  
　　而哈利已经完全挺立了的性器磨蹭着金发男人的下身，炙热就像是要桌上他的皮肤，他试图推开哈利好摆脱掌控。哈利却向前含住了他的手指，舌尖在他的指尖打转，像是情动高潮那样吮吸着他的手指。  
　　  
　　德拉科咬紧下唇瞪着哈利，他享受指尖的快感，这也能够转移他正停留在哈利向他的后穴探去的手指的注意力。哈利的手指在他的后穴口绕圈揉按着，润滑液体的冰凉对他此时此刻发烫的皮肤算得上一种刺激，他厌恶润滑剂，现在也许哈利粗暴地进入他的身体也是件好事。  
　　  
　　顺着湿滑的液体，第一根指节没花多少时间就没入了他的身体，在他的内壁刮摩扩展着。德拉科忍不住倒吸冷气，他低下头，视线里却只有白色裙摆的褶皱。指尖的快感伴随着身后的疼痛，可在他还没来得及反应前第二根手指也顺势进入了他的身体。  
　　  
　　直到两根手指都湿滑只剩下指根，德拉科配合着抬高了身体，双腿也止不住绞住了哈利的腰。快感让他猝不及防地渴望着更多，哈利的舌尖在他的掌心打转，品味着他的手指，不可言喻的快感从指尖一点传递至他的全身，令金发男人浑身酥麻地颤栗，轻声呻吟着欲动。  
　　  
　　“……波特，你不担心……担心有人突然路过吗……”德拉科断断续续想要推开哈利，哈利却突然拔出了手指，用还带有润滑剂和德拉科身体内液体的手指拂开了德拉科搭在额头两侧的金发，再绕向德拉科的耳朵，舔舐向他的另一侧面颊。  
　　  
　　“这不是你的选择吗，还是你愿意穿着裙子，赤裸着下身走下车，我们走出停车场，去那家汽车旅馆翻云覆雨？”哈利舔舐着德拉科半烫的耳根，手指又回到了德拉科的脊椎下，揉捏着臀肉，让金发男人又因为羞耻闭上双眼。他低声在他的耳畔询问道：“你想要更多吗？”  
　　  
　　“……那是你想要的。”德拉科反驳，双腿却支撑住自己不稳的上身，留出了足够的空间来让哈利进入自己的身体。哈利被他逗笑，将自己的性器挺向了德拉科欲动的穴口，就着已经扩展润滑的后径进入了他的身体。  
　　  
　　德拉科缓慢顿促地呼吸着，感受着哈利在自己的体内抽动，进入自己身体的深处，更深处，从未抵达出触及过的深处。而自己的肠肉紧紧包容着他的性器，润滑在他的体内让感触变得更加敏感舒快。  
　　  
　　“不。那是你想要的，我只是为了满足你从未得到过的欢愉。”哈利的性器摩擦过德拉科敏感点时，金发男人总是会习惯性地向后扬起后颈。看上去所有骑乘所需要的承重也来自哈利，他握住他的腰肢，才让德拉科不至于倒在后座之上。  
　　  
　　德拉科的手带着热气和水雾拍在了后座的车窗上，留下了一串痕迹。他们第一次注意到雨已经下了好一会儿，只是雨声没能完全掩盖车内情事的呻吟，倒像是成为了助长他们做爱情趣的催情剂。大雨过后什么也不会留下，他们可以在夜里更加放纵。  
　　  
　　哈利翻身将德拉科压在了后座上，白色裙摆不在遮挡住他们的交合部位，哈利强迫德拉科咬住他的裙摆，好让他能够看清他是如何进入他的身体，怎样在他的身体里律动。他听见低沉的抽泣和低吟，他知道德拉科试图用手指遮挡住自己的视线，却逃离不了发生的事实。  
　　  
　　哈利的牙齿在德拉科的胸前咬扯着，他的手顺着德拉科的腿抓住了德拉科的脚踝，让金发男人向上，向后更多地分开双腿，拉开甬道，淫糜的穴口在哈利的律动下展现得更多，不合时宜地流出更多他们交合的液体。  
　　  
　　高潮后哈利没有抽离德拉科的体内，而是在德拉科的体内就着射出的液体更加湿滑暧昧地晃动了几下，相交处发出淫糜的水声，乳白液体顺着他继续的抽插动作，流淌出几滴几丝渗入了黑色的坐垫之中。  
　　  
　　不知道过了多久，哈利抱着德拉科在汽车后座上，他的性器仍旧没有离开他的身体，乳白色的液体顺着他们交合的部位流到了他的腿上，又随着时间的流逝凝固干涸。他将鼻翼搭在德拉科的脖颈间，却嗅不到任何熟悉的味道，他用手环住德拉科的腰，将他完全控制在自己的可控范围内。  
　　  
　　他轻声哼着他常为他唱的歌谣，歌声与雨声混杂在一起，让人分不清究竟是谁在哭泣。  
　　  
　　哈利第一次听到了寂静的声音。  
　　  
　　FIN.  
　　


End file.
